


The Lady at the Lake

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [94]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Cyborgs, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Rhys discovers a mysterious woman standing at the edge of a lake.
Relationships: Rhys & Mieu (Phantasy Star III)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Lady at the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 34 'cyborg'

By the side of the lake, where there was normally nothing except birds chirping, frogs croaking, dragonflies flitting among the reeds and a particularly dangerous pack of Fearmoos devouring the remains of an unwary traveller, Rhys discovered a strange woman. She stood facing the water, almost statue-still, looking for all the world like she was just waiting for a boat that was late into port or something.

When Rhys hailed her, she whirled around, stepping into an almost feline battle stance. Seconds later, as if recognising him, she lowered her guard.

"Greetings, I am a combat cyborg, designation 'Mieu'," she told him in a soft, serene voice, "I've been waiting for you, descendant of Orakio. How may I serve you?"


End file.
